


jesslake can't sleep

by stars_and_wishes



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Nonbinary Lake, Other, i am dying and need more dumb antics from these kids, just kids being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_and_wishes/pseuds/stars_and_wishes
Summary: as you can guess from the title, i just wanted to write about what trouble these two would get up to when they can't sleep at night. aa well anyways enjoy :D
Relationships: Jesse Cosay & Lake | Mirror Tulip, Jesse Cosay/Lake | Mirror Tulip
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	jesslake can't sleep

Lake stared up at the ceiling. Nighttime is real boring when you can’t sleep. The bunk bed the Cosays had moved into Jesse’s room worked well to accommodate them both, but it was difficult to climb down without waking Jesse up in the middle of the night. They sighed and leaned over the edge of the bed to check the time.

1:30. Hmmm. Well, I guess it can’t be helped.

With that, Lake swung halfway over the side of the bunk and whispered loudly to try and grab Jesse’s attention.

“Hey, Jesse. Jesse. Jesse.”

They grumbled and reached farther to maybe slap him awake. Swaying slightly, their hand barely missed his face. They tried again, just missing him again. Just as they swung a last time, he turned and collided with their hand.

Jesse awoke with a startled look on his face, “WHA- Oh hi Lake.”

They grinned at him, still swaying upside down, ”Can’t sleep, I got bored.”

“So you thought to smack me in the face with your hand instead of, I don’t know, waking me up normally?” He raised an eyebrow as he rubbed the sore spot on his forehead.

“Yup.”

Jesse sighed, “Okay, so what do you want to do?”

“I dunno, you choose.” Lake crawled down the ladder and turned on the lights, momentarily blinding both of them.

After recovering from the minor head injury and bright lights, Jesse stood up sleepily. "Hmm, I don't know, why don’t we head over to a park or something?”

“Nah too boring, I wanna do something stupid.”

“It is two in the morning, we’re not doing ‘something stupid’. And didn’t you say I get to choose?” Jesse playfully glared at Lake.

“Fine, we’ll compromise. We can go somewhere you want, but we have to stay up all night playing stuff like 20 questions and truth or dare.” They crossed their arms and glared back.

Jesse shook their hand, “Deal. We can wander around the lake for a bit, only because I don’t have school tomorrow.”

They both determinedly stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting out into quiet laughter and heading downstairs to grab shoes.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lake bounded ahead of him, taking in the wonderful (cold) night time air. They plopped down in the grass a little ways from the water’s edge, and Jesse sat down close by.

Lake stared him down intensely, “20 questions. Go.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They messed around for hours, playing dumb little sleepover games.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare." Jesse determinedly answered.

"Go jump in the water."

"Like, right now?"

"YES right now! You're the one who chose dare, no backing out now!" Lake laughed and pushed him near the edge.

Jesse shuddered as he tested the freezing water with his finger before splashing in.

"Ooooooooh this is so cold." He whispered while shivering.

Lake burst out laughing and sat down by the edge to face him. "Warm enough for you?"

Jesse smirked back at them, "Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Come down in here with me!!" He started to tug on their foot.

"Wha- 

"Did you happen to forget what I am MADE OF!?" Lake shouted as he succeeded in dragged them into the water.

They scrambled to try and grab the grassy border of the lake before feeling sand underneath their toes.

They stared at Jesse, irritated look on their face, "So you didn't think until now to tell me it's shallow?"

Jesse laughed as Lake playfully shoved his shoulder.

"It's not like I can feel cold or anything, so why exactly did you drag me in here?"

He shrugged, smiling, "It's the principle."

They both burst out laughing.

"Okay you dork, we'd better get back home." Lake boosted themself out of the water before helping Jesse out.

They both grabbed their shoes and started walking back to the house, still dripping wet.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stepping into the Cosay's front door, Jesse shook out his hair, flicking water everywhere.

"Hey! Watch it-"

He shushed them and chuckled, "Come on, we can't risk waking up the whole house!"

Lake crossed their arms, pouting as they put away their shoes.

They stood up, only to be suddenly attacked by Jesse holding them in a tight hug.

"Thank you."

Lake raised an eyebrow, "Uh, for what? All we did was jump into freezing water in our pajamas." They smiled while hugging him back.

"For everything. I wouldn't be who I am today without you, thank you so much for that."

They widened their eyes, slightly flustered at his words. "I- Uh- Thank you?....You've changed my life too, don't forget that." Whispering the last part, Lake hugged him tighter.

Both kids relaxed into the hug for a minute or two in the silent living room, happy to be around each other.

Lake finally broke the silence and pulled away, "Come on you sappy dork, let's head to bed and watch minecraft videos or something."

Jesse pulled away too and smiled, "Yeah, that sounds nice."

**Author's Note:**

> (after getting changed into dry clothes, they did try to watch youtube on jesse’s phone, but they both fell asleep immediately haha.)


End file.
